Stakes
by chiheerios
Summary: Haruhi's father as put her in an arranged marriage-to Hikaru! What happens? Will she learn to love him? A little Pre Ouran
1. Chapter 1

** Stakes**

**A/N-Title may change. Just an idea I had. I will probably only finish if well received. I hope someone hasn't done this already! If they did, let me know so I can take my story down!**

**Pre-Ouran Hika-Haru**

** Stakes**

"WHAT?"

Haruhi's father backed up against the wall.

"Haruhi…hear me out!"

"There's nothing to hear! How could you arrange my marriage to someone I don't know?"

"We're in need of money!" Ranka wailed. "I…It was the only way! He's a nice boy! I made sure!"

Haruhi, still fuming stalked up to her dad. "I…I just can't talk to you right now." She spun around to walk out.

"Wait, I just want to tell you his name! Your fiancé's name."

She kept walking.

"It's Hikaru Hitachiin."

She stopped. "Hikaru _Hitachiin?"_

**A/N-Don't ask because I don't know how Ranka was able to talk to Mrs. Hitachiin XD!**

**So was it good or did it stink? Review please!**


	2. That's Who?

**A/N-Hey-o! This is chapter 2 of Stakes! Thank you to my fabulous reviewers ;) this chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

** Stakes**

** Chapter 2**

**Haruhi's POV**

I almost forget about what dad told me as I get ready to head off to my first day at Ouran Academy. I pull on a sweater and a beat up pair of shorts and since I can't find my contacts, put on my old glasses and stuff my feet into loafers.

I quickly run a comb through my hair before I leave.

"Bye dad."

"BYE HARUHI! HAVE A SUPER AWESOME DAY!"

Slightly embarrassed, I roll my eyes and begin the walk to school. When I arrive, I don't know where I'm going and I don't really care. Right now, I'm just wishing I ate breakfast before I left.

I decide to look for the main office. I push the doors open and find the office, located down the entrance corridor.

I walk into the office and am immediately greeted by the scent of peppermint. The secretary is stirring a cup of it on her desk, giving it her undivided attention.

"Um….excuse me…"

She looks up grudgingly. "Yes?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm looking for Class 1A."

Her eyes bulge inhumanly. "You're HARUHI FUJIOKA? The honor student?"

I force a small laugh. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh, well, it's down the hall and to the right."

I bow. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem."

I slip out the door and head towards the classroom. The door is shut, so I knock timidly on it. Seconds later, the teacher, a frowning man opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm the new student." I mumble.

You're Haruhi?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well, come in and introduce yourself to the class."

I walk inside and the teacher claps his hands loudly.

"Class, this is out new student." He puts an arm out, signaling that I can speak.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka and-"

I'm cut off by a boy with light orange hair and gold eyes.

"You're Haruhi?" He asks, bewildered.

"Yes."

All of a sudden, the boy runs out of the classroom with an identical boy trailing him as he leaves. "Hikaru, wait!"

The teacher goes over to the door. "Hitachiin! Get back here!"

The boys don't come back, but suddenly everything my dad said hits me like a ton of bricks.

_That's Hikaru Hitachiin? The boy I'm __engaged __to?_

**Hikaru's POV**

I'm sitting there doodling at my desk waiting for class to start when all of a sudden; our teacher says our new student has arrived. I look up from my doodles to see a kid with ugly glasses, half combed hair, beat up shorts and a sweater probably made before time.

The kid begins to speak. "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka and-"

My mind disconnects for a second and the memory from a few days ago comes into my head.

_"You called for me mom?" I asked slightly annoyed that she had pulled me away from playing video games. "What do you want?"_

_ She straightens up in her chain a little bit. "Yes, I have some news for you." She taps her pencil on the wood of her desk._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I've arranged a marriage for you." She says bluntly._

_ Ok, ok, what? Marriage?_

_ "What? Why? With who?" My mind is running ahead of me and random words just start pouring out._

_"I've arranged a marriage for you," she repeats, "because a man who I bought fabric from commented that he needed to find a husband for his daughter and that he needed some extra cash, so being the nice woman I am, I said "My eldest son would be perfect for your daughter!", and so it was planned from there."_

_ Fuming, I slam a hand on her desk. "You're marrying me off to some weird COMMONER girl whose dad you bought FABRIC from?"_

_ "Well, it was a fabric I had never used before and this man had the perfect amount I needed." She lowered her voice slightly "Besides, you'd probably never get married if I hadn't done this."_

_ I don't want to hear another word, so I spin on my heel and leave quickly. I stomp off to the room I share with my twin, Kaoru. I flop angrily onto the bed. _

_ "Hey, are you okay, Hikaru?" He asks gently._

_ "No." and then I fall asleep. _

_ I did tell Kaoru in the morning because he threatened to take all the maple syrup unless I told him what was wrong. He seemed sympathetic, but if he felt anything else, I didn't show._

Now, all I can think…_**That's HARUHI?**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**A/N-Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Oh, and NellieTodd, I incorporated your question in there, so I hope you are satisfied with what I wrote.**

**Sorry if they're a little OOC, but I am trying as hard as I can!**

_**Chapter 3 Spoiler-The Host Club appears!**_

**P.S-This will probably be around 15 chapters long.**

**P.P.S-Please review! It makes me smile to see how I am doing 8D**


End file.
